Demons
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Black; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Habitat:' Everywhere (in Earth) |- |'Body:' It Varies |} Demons (デモンズ Demonzu) are supernatural beings with various powers. They can be created by someone else or they may live on earth since its birth. There are various types of demons, with many different forms, but throughout the series only two kinds of demons appeared: original demons and water demons. From ancient times, demons were associated with pure evil. Because of that all the demons of the series are villains and none of them ever affiliated with the side of good. However none of the demons was a main antagonist through the series. They were all minions of the main antagonist of each season (Dark Lovers-Gaito, Mikeru's Servants-Mikeru) There are five demons with singing powers in the series: Sheshe, Mimi, Lady Bat, Lanhua and Alala. All of them were servants of Mikeru. Behavior/Rules All the demons are(supposedly)pure evil. They can do whatever it takes to achieve their final goal. Because of that, demons have a very cooperative mind and usually team up with others, the majority of times, for personal reason. Their personality varies form demon to demon, but they are usually evil, patient and deadly. However some demons have the tend to cooperate with the side of good, without knowing it ( Eg. Yuri ). The demons are also very loyal and respect the individuals that are more powerful than them. Some demons also may experience feelings of love and friendships as well ( Eg. Lady Bat having minor attractions to Coco , Sheshe and Mimi's affection and care for each other ) They do not follow any rules, but when they have been created by someone, they must be loyal to him/her or they will be punished, turned back to their original forms, or killed. Water Demons Water demons (水妖 S''uiyō'') are beings created by sea creatures. They usually have a similar bodytype with the sea creature they are created from. They have many demonic powers, but the most of them work underwater or are more powerful underwater. There are only two singing-power water demons: Sheshe and Mimi. Known Water Demons: *Izuru (from a Shark, maybe is Great White Shark) *Eriru (from a Stingray) *Yuri (from a Triggerfish) *Maria (from an Eel, maybe is Eastern Conger) *Sheshe (from an Angler-fish) *Mimi (from an Angler-fish) *Sheshe and Mimi's water demons. (from several sea creatures) Original Demons Original demons (オリジナルのデーモンズ Orijinaru no Dēmonzu) are demons usually created by flying animals. All the known original demons have singing powers. All the original demons have demonic or magical powers and powers related to singing. They have always the wings of the flying animal that they had been created from. Known Original Demons: *Lady Bat (from several bats) *Lanhua (from some butterflies) *Alala (from an energy sphere, but she can transform into a fairy-like form) Appearance The appearance of a demon can vary from a very scary demon to a very cute one. However there are standard characteristics that some demons have: All the Water and the Original demons have a humanoid body with some characteristics of the animal that they have been created form (eg. Lanhua has been created from butterflies and she has butterfly wings). They can also change their appearance with their powers (eg. Eriru) Powers Main Page: Powers Different demons have different powers and there is not a standard power that is possed by all the demons. However one thing is sure; all the demonic powers are supernatural and they look like magic powers. In some cases they are really magic powers too ( Eg. Lady Bat ). These are the powers of all the demons, shown in the whole series: Izuru: She attacks with water, so she's obviously strongest in the ocean, but she can also utilize her powers when water is nearby. She can create currents, waves, or even transforming the water into sea dragons to attack. When Izuru hears a mermaid's song, the pain is directed towards her heart, and when the song takes effect, she'll clutch her chest and tremble, as if she's afraid of the song changing her heart. She doesn't often cover her ears. Her power of the water is also halted, with water currents steadying and water dragons dissipating during a song. Eriru In her Water Demon Form, Eriru attacks with black, wavy, energy arrows. She can also manipulate solid objects with her shadow-like powers and create whirlwinds with her spinning. The rag or bandana on her head protects her cat-like ears from hearing a mermaid's song. However, it only works in Episode 2, though, because only one mermaid, Lucia, sang to her, and one mermaid's voice probably isn't loud enough. When two or three or more gather though, her rag probably won't make much of a difference, and she has to resort to using sound systems to block out the music and hurt the mermaids. Yuri: Yuri is a pianist, like Mitsuki, strangely enough, and gets her powers from playing the piano, which does strange effects to her environment, such as hypnotizing humans who listen to it, or summoning sea creatures. Her music doesn't seem to have a painful effect to the mermaids, only that it is in bad taste to them. When her piano-playing has enough volume, it can block out one or two mermaid's singing. It only works once, of course, during her first appearance, like with Eriru, but with the appearance of another villain is another mermaid to increase the volume of the mermaids' song. Besides, Yuri doesn't "always" have a piano handy. Yuri can also create balls made of water and water ropes to trap enemies, but she doesn't really physically fight all too much. Her piano, if she summoned one out of nowhere, like in episode 9, will disappear if the Mermaid Princesses or anybody defeat her. In Episode 25, however, it is a complete exception. Yuri takes her "punishment" willingly, as she accidentally attacked Hippo, and can only think about his safety during the ordeal. Maria: Maria's powers are based on ice and snow. She is shown controlling winter and more powerful when the cold season comes. For instance, she could freeze whatever and however she wanted. She use her ice manipulation powers almost always, as she isn't very keen on manipulating snow, even though she has that ability. She can also use spells that can control ice, snow and cold. Sheshe and Mimi: They have two songs called Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku and Yami no Baroque. Throughout the series they appear to act more than just sisters, more like a teasing rather than a normal relationship. They used Coco and Noel's pearls to strengthen the power of their songs, and to make them immune to the Mermaids' attacks in Episode 49. The Black Beauty Sisters are the most powerful servants of Gaito, with a singing voice so strong that the mermaids can barely stand to listen to it. Besides using their songs as an attack towards the mermaid princesses, Sheshe and Mimi both have a lot of powers, Sheshe is more powerful than Mimi, because she has demostrated all the powers that Mimi has and more that she hasn't demonstrated. Their powers include: Causing tsunamis, storms and such, creating illusions, teleportation, creating "energy balls", blowing bubbles and thorns/spikes from their mouths, hypnosis (only Sheshe has used this power) and summoning fish to flash lights at their enemies (called "Deep Sea Flash"). Lady Bat: His song Ankoku no Tsubasa makes the mermaid princensses and other people hypnotised and unable to protect themselves. After he hypnotise people he bite them to forget everything. He can also hypnotise someone to tell him everything he wants, like he did to Lucia. He is able to use magic (or something like powerful tricks) as shown when he was hosting a fake magic show to catch Hanon. His magical abilities incude the ability to create objects that sparkle, he can control and consolidate bats, hypnotise people (by making his song to be heard everywhere), create a thick purple fog and make a mermaid princess weak, by using a powerful discoball. He can teleport himself wherever he wants and he can fly by using his wings. When he was in his medium disguise he could levitate himself, without using his wings. He has a sixth sense too, as he could sense the mermaid princesses, when they were fighting the Black Beauty Sisters. He can transform into a lot of bats (as another way of teleportation) and he can transform into human. However he has demosrated more powers like telekinisis, as he can move objects with his mind (when he made a sphere to fly). He can also control water (hydrokinisis) as he could separate a whole sea into two seas making in the middle of them immense waterfalls. He also, despite being an original demon, from the land, can breath underwater. He has the ability to control weather too, as when he appeared to Coco, Karen and Noel he could change the weather of a very shiny day into a cloudy day and even create a lightning. He can also create yellow, energy ropes that can tie and electrocute someone or even teleport him/her to Mikeru's lair. Lanhua: She can divide into a dozen smaller versions of herself (which really do not look harmful or dangerous: in fact, very cute) to play a tune (Hana no Serenade) that makes the listeners dance until they die. She has a fan that summons glowing flower petals that seemingly makes the victims pose. She can also make a cage of these petals to capture people and fly by using her wings. She can transform into human too. Alala: Just like the Mermaid Princesses and the other Original Demons, Alala attacks using her songs. When she sings a song, it can send out fire or stars. She has two songs called Star Mero Mero Heart and Oh Yeah! . She also has the ability to set objects on fire. *Oh Yeah!- Alala sings this song in her Human Form, this song can make all males fall in love with her. It has no effect on any female. *Star Mero Mero Heart- She uses this song to attack the mermaids. When the Mermaids hear this song, they start feeling awful and are paralyzed just like the other songs sung by the antagonists. In the manga, she can make the Mermaids dream about everything she wants, including nightmares. Demonic Songs The demonic songs are songs that demons can sing. Thay have many different powers that can vary from demon to demon. There are six demonic songs in the whole series: *Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku - sang by Sheshe and Mimi :: A powerful song that can make someone to have a major headache *Yami no Baroque - sang by Sheshe and Mimi :: A very powerful song that can make someone to have a great headache, or can even change temporarily the reality *Ankoku no Tsubasa - sang by Lady Bat :: A very powerful song that can hypnotise someone and make him/her unable to protect himself/herself, or create purple fogs that can make him/her weak *Hana to Chou no Serenade - sang by Lanhua :: A very powerful song that can make someone to dance uncontrollably, until death *Star Mero Mero Heart - sang by Alala :: A very powerful song that can shoot out stars to make someone become weak and hypnotized, it is also powerful enough to wreck a whole amphitheater *Oh Yeah! - sang by Alala :: A song that can make a male fall in love with Alala There are also two combinations of the demonic songs in the series: *Evil Mix 1 - sang by Sheshe, Mimi, Lady Bat, Lanhua and Alala :: A super powerful song that is the combination of: Yami no Baroque, Ankoku no Tsubasa, Hana to Chou no Serenade and Star Mero Mero Heart. It is the most powerful demonic song of the series. It is powerful enough to both wreck a very big amphitheater and make its audience weak and dizzy. *Evil Mix 2 - sang by Lady Bat, Lanhua and Alala :: A powerful song that is the combination of: Ankoku no Tsubasa, Hana to Chou no Serenade and Star Mero Mero Heart. The song can make someone to have a great headache, so painful, that he/her can barely move. Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Male Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Mikeru's Creations Category:Winged Villains Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Male Antagonists Category:Water Demons Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Dark Lovers Category:Gaito's Servants Category:Females Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2